


Harry Potter , Smut And Fluffy One-shot's

by AngelOfUwus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Ron, Dom Harry, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, One Shot Collection, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Roleplay, Sad, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfUwus/pseuds/AngelOfUwus
Summary: " Sometimes, there's too much going on you just have to say it out loud you know? "----One shots!  Drabbles!  Of your favorite Ships!!First time writing this!  Hope you really enjoy.My writing suckssNote:  i only do Ships that i put on the tags, nothing else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> This is my first time writing on ao3 please give me support or maybe critics! English is NOT my first language so excuse me for any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Leave kudos or maybe comments but hey, for all of you ghost readers or maybe people that are way too busy to comment, just leave a kudos. It's only one click ;) . 
> 
> Aanndd, that's it! Note that i don't do Ships that are not on the tags. I'm sorry for that sweeties. Excuse my bad writing, hey gimme a break this is my first time here!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rorry  
> Harry x Ron  
> Genre:  Smut  
> Sumarry: After this, sleep is the farthest things on ron's head.   
> { OG Work }

I woked up at the sensation of somebody cuddling me,  crushing my lungs. I groaned as i shaked it off and tried to go back to sleep but the persistent someone that is the owner of that hand snaked it back to my waist, gripping it tightly.

I growled as i tried to get it off me, while trying to maintain my sleepiness. It didn't work as it won't budge so i gaved up of trying to go back to sleep and forcefully yanked myself to a sitting position. 

I grumbled as i fumbled to pushed the hand off me while my other hand is rubbing my eyes, trying to chase away the drowsiness. 

I finally succeeded to getting the hand off me. I sighed in relief and yawned, stretching my hands upwards. I hummed as i opened the curtain. I looked around the dormitory.  All of the boys are still asleep,  even Neville is snoring pretty loudly. 

All of the beds are occupied except one... 

I yelped as i realized, there are somebody in my bed right now!! 

I closed the curtain and turned my head beside me so fast i was surprised i didn't breaked it. I squinted my eyes at the darkness and trying to adjust the blurry figure besides me. 

Once i finally adjusted, i gasped and nearly toppled over as i realized that Harry was in my bed!!  Right beside me!  Knocked out,  his glasses still on his face. 

I sighed, pinching my nose. How in the bloody hell of Merlin does Harry freaking Potter is in my bed right now?!

I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes,  watching his breathing shallowed and sleeping peacefully. 

I didn't want to disturb his sleep because he looked so peaceful and who am i to disturb him? So i did what a normal human being would do. 

I turned over and balanced my weight on one arm. I leaned in to his face, so extremely close i can feel his breathing. 

I shuddered as his breathing hits my face in soft winds. He looks so handsome up close. No wonder Ginny is head over heels for him. I gulped and reached out to take his glasses off. 

I take his glasses and succeeded of taking it off.  I put it on the bedside table and huffed. Looking back at him. 

He look so handsome even from far away,  ugh stop it Ron Weasley. I know you have feelings for him but you can't! He's sleeping and that considers as sexual abuse. 

But, it's just a peck my brain said.  If it's just a peck then that's all right. Ugh stupid brain and stupid heart and harry's stupidly handsome face. 

I sighed and gets closer back to Harry.  Yeah,  he really is handsome i wonder what those lips taste like. 

Just as my fingers were about touch it , he groaned and suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest. 

I yelped as i landed on his rock hard abs with a soft ' oof '. He hummed as he snaked his arms * again * on my waist. I tried to get up but his bulgy arms keeps holding me downwards. 

I sighed as i mentally rubbed my forehead. Damn you Harry with your over powered strength and your bulgy arms and your handsome face. 

I shaked my head slightly as i pondered on how the hell do i get out of this situation. And the answer is? None.  Because i am literary stuck with him unless he woke up or i hexed him or something but i can't because my wand is far far away. 

So i tried my last chance.  Which is yell at him the loudest as i can. 

I taked a deep breath and about to yell bloody murder when something caught my interest. 

A hard thing was poking my butt. I was confused because what the hell is that thing?.  I made a conclusion of maybe that's harry's wand!  And i can get the fuck out of this. 

Excited, i wiggled my arms so that it escaped harry's strong ass grip. I reached downwards and grabbed the thing. I frowned, is Harry's wand really this long?  It's longer than i have think before. 

I pulled at it when i realized that it's stuck to something.  What the hell?  Is it stuck under harry's legs or something???? 

Now i was confused as hell.  So i craned my head to it the best that i could and what i sawed nearly makes me scream. 

I was not grabbing his wand...  i was grabbing his ..... dick! My eyes widened further when i see it was freaking erect and bloody hell, look at the size of that thing!  I could see it perfectly well even if he was wearing boxers. 

I stared at it,  wide eyed. God damn, how can he fuck anybody with that monster?! I guess that he who must not be named doesn't know that there's another basilisk here at Hogwarts.  And it's Harry bloody Potter!! 

I gulped as it's coming to life. Harder and bigger than before. My god Harry, i am lost in words! 

Then i felt a strange urge to touch it,  stroke it, and if he wasn't holding me down, even suck it

Oh god, i'm totally ruining my friendship with him if he woke up. I gulped again and moved my hand just a little, holding my breath as i gently probed the tip with my fingers. 

I jumped as he groaned and i quickly looked back up to see his face scrunching up but after a second,  it was back to normal. 

My breathing started to get uneven as i oh so slowly move my hand to the opening of his boxers and stick my hand in,  grabbing his dick. 

Oh my god,  i'm actually touching harry's cock right now! I can't believe this. While my mind is currently fuming , I gently moved my hand and started to stroke it.  Up and down and up again and down again. 

I keep doing that until I built a steady rhythm of giving him a handjob. I slowed down time to time when he started groaning. 

I was panting with lust, the desire to just take him whole, to pried my arse open for him.  To let him fuck me the way he wants to. Even if he have a cock the size of a basilisk. But oh,  will it be so satisfying when his dick reached my prostate, slamming it with every thrust he did. 

I bite my lip when my own cock started leaking and my arse getting hot. Oh, i need his cock in my arse so badly. Sorry Harry but i guess you be taking my virginity here. 

I sped up my hands,  using my other hand to play with the tip. He started grunting and moaning lowly and suddenly he gaved a pretty loud moan and he was cumming on my hands. He was panting as i taked my arms off his cock and brought it to my face.  Damn,  that's a huge load. 

I licked my cum stained hands,  sucking the cum off my fingers. Hmm not a bad taste.  I hummed as i finished swallowing  
his load. 

I looked at his face to notice that he's still sleeping! Bloody hell,  after all that and he's still asleep?.  He must be tired as fuck. 

I felt his hands loosening his grip on my waist just a tad and i can finally wiggle out.  Once i successfully done that, i sat on his belly as i panted. Wondering what the hell did i get myself into? 

As i cursed myself for doing that i widened my eyes when his cock started getting hard and once again hitting my backside. Oh my god Harry,  you must fuck like a horse if you have this kind of stamina. 

I looked back and yep,  there it is. His cock in all it's glory,  hard and thick . I sucked in a deep breath as it started twitching, ridiculed for how the hell is it still hard?! 

My own dick started to twitch as well,  leaking precum. I groaned as i was getting extremely hard. 

Should i do it?  I mean,  i really want to..  Look at it!  There's no bloody way anybody can resist fucking that bloody cock. 

I gulped as i moved my arse down to his knees, sitting on his thighs. I pulled down his boxers and it springed into the air. I panted as i grabbed it, lowering my head to give the underside a long hot lick.

I shivered at the taste, it was musky and it smelled like Harry. I quickly aligned his cock to my mouth and started to suck him. 

He started groaning and panting i was afraid he would wake up but i was too caught up in the moment too care.  Heck,  I would be delighted if he did so that he could take me rough. 

I gave his cock a long suck before pulling off it with a soft pop. I smiled as it keeps twitching. I goes back to a sitting position and brought my hands to his chest, unbuttoning his robe and shirt. 

Once i was done,  i taked it off , leaving him completely naked. I grinned as i started to unbutton my own robe and shirt, pulling it off while taking off my pants and boxers so i was also naked. 

Then , i brought my fingers to my mouth,  coating it with saliva. I pulled my fingers out and raised my hips, aligning it with my hole. I put in one finger and moaned.  Damn this feels good. 

I started to put in another finger and started scissoring them. I closed my eyes as i enjoyed the sensation, moaning as it occasionally hitted my prostate. 

I hummed and was about to pull my fingers out when suddenly i was falling. I snapped my eyes open just in time when i was pinned to the bed, my arms above my head, pinned down by one single hand. 

I looked back down and sawed him..  Harry..  He was towering over me, very very wide awake. He grinned down at me,  his green eyes raking every inch of me. 

I gaped,  wide eyed. Staring at him like i can't believe he's awake.  And that's true!  I cannot believe he's doing this right now. 

I struggled to find my own voice as he still raked my body with that brilliant emerald eyes of him. 

' h-harry w-w-wh-aht t-the blo-bloody hell are y-you do-doing?! ' i stuttered as his grin grows a little wider. 

' just what you was doing to me earlier Ron ' he shrugged, his grin still on his face

' i-i w-wasn't d-doi wait you were a-awake?! ' I yelled at him in incredulity. He was awake the whole time?! 

He laughed as my face turned into a tomato and touched my face with his other hand. 

' Yes, i was fully awake when you started to give me a hand job and also a blowjob and thanks for that mate! ' he beamed at me and my face flushed more heatedly. 

' w-wha h-how come you di-didn't told me?! Why did you let me do it?!! ' I yelled shocked as he keep laughing. 

' well it's because you just looked so cute and I actually do like you ron ' he smiled as i stared wide eyed at him. 

He actually like me?!  Like,  really really like me?!  Like seriously?!!!?. 

As if sensing my distress,  he chuckled and put a finger to my lips. 

' Will this make you believe me now? ' he said before crushing his lips to mine. 

In shock,  I accidentally opened my mouth and he take that as a chance to shove his tongue in . I yelped as he explore my mouth with his tongue, my eyes glassy and i didn't even bother fighting for dominance because he was obviously the dominant one here. 

I shut my eyes as i let him dominate me, weakly struggling to free my hands from his grip. His other hand started to reached down to my thighs, lightly touching my cock. 

I moaned in his mouth as he started stroking it with his rough hands. I buckled my hips to him while he swallowed the sounds coming out of my mouth. 

I broked the kiss with a loud moan as he played with my slit. 

' Shhh, keep it down love or they will hear us . Even if they can't see us because of the curtain, they can still hear us .  You don't want them to hear us don't you?  ' he whispered to me as he lick a long stripe from my collarbone to my jaw. 

' T-Then cast a s-sil-silencing ch-charm, Harry!!  ' i yelped as he kissed my neck and started to sped up his strokes. 

He hummed as i moaned and moaned,  struggling to keep my sounds in. 

' Oh god,  p-please H-Harry!!  i c-can't k-keep my voice down!!  ' i cried out as he goes lower and licked my nipple.  
' Hmmm fine ' he grunted a wandless charm and started kissing me again. 

I moaned and closed my eyes again,  oh god he's gonna be the death of me!! I moaned and moaned and blabbered again and again. 

' Oh god, Harry i'm going to cum!! ' i screamed as i shot my load right into Harry's hand. he grinned and gave me a peck before licking his hands clean, staring right into my eyes as he did so.

I bite my lip and while he was distracted i quickly freed my hands and flipped us over so that i was straddling him .

He yelped as i slammed him to the bed, grinning as i did so. 

' Oh Harry , you made me wait for too long already! i want your cock inside me so bad . look , you were awake  
when i was fingering myself right? then you should know that i'm prepared for you already.  ' i said with a new burst of confidence and he laughed. 

' Where did that confidence come from huh? ' he said amused , grabbing my butt cheeks with his hands.

I shivered and moaned as he stroked his finger on the opening of my rim.

' Well maybe because i would be riding your monster dick. and perhaps i was wrong . With the size of your cock, i think i need some more preparing to do ' i said grinning lewdly at him,  as i started to suck seductively on my fingers.

He gulped , watching my every movement with lust blowned eyes. I pull out my saliva coated fingers and straightened up. 

I gave him a wink and turned around , opening my legs on both outside of his knees while resting my right arm on his thigh .  Giving him full view to my hole as i opened it , wide. 

I can feel his breath hitch as i stroke it with my wet fingers. I grinned wickedly as i stare at him from my shoulder.

I teased him with just dipping the tip of my fingers in,  moaning lowly. he grunted as he moved his arm to touch me but i quickly pinched his knee

' ah, ah, ah.  No touching Harry ' i said smirking evilly. Moaning when i pushed my finger deeper.

He whined but complied instead opting to gripped the sheets of the bed. 

I smiled and reward him with pulling my finger out and slammed it back in me. I screamed and added a second finger , scissoring it. I moaned uncontrollably , my right arm shaking.

I bite my lip and add a third finger, groaning as it reached my prostate. Then my arm collapsed and my chest falled down, butt high in the air. 

I can hear him groaning but i can't really focus because my ears are like water right now. i gulped and added a fourth finger, my other arm stroking my cock

' Oh god , Harry!! oh,  deeper!! harry deeper!! harder! fuck me harder! oh yes!! like that! Haaarrrrry!! ' i moaned lewdly, yelling dirty things to him. 

' Oh fuck , Harry! fuck me!! oh god i love your cock!! your big cock! i love how long it is!! i love how it could fuck me in the right places! ahh, my arse was made for you!! so you can fuck it deep and hard! only for you!! ' my eyes rolled to the back of my head as droll dripped from my chin.

' Ugh,  Ron stop it!! you're killing me back here!! ' Harry groaned as i look at him in the corner of my eyes , him stroking his big ass cock.

' But it's true harryyy!! My arse is only for you!! i'm your slut!!  aaahhh i'm a slut for your cock!! ' i babbled as i fucked my fingers hard

I moaned as my fingers make a squealchy sound and panted,  oh god i want his cock so bad.

He grunted a ' fuck ' and suddenly the bed creaks and he grabbed my fingers and pulled it out. 

I opened my mouth to complain before i was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled up harshly.  I moaned as my arse was met in contact with his cock. 

He turned me around and make me straddle him while he was sitting on the bed. His green eyes darkened and his breathing was ragged. 

I look at him with half closed eyes as he panted his hot breath on my neck before licking a long stripe. 

I shivered and bring my left hand to grip his hair and the other one to curl around his neck,  bringing my body closer and occasionally grinding my arse on his dick. 

He groaned and bited my neck in warning. ' Don't make me take you rough Ron Weasley ' he warned, rubbing his monster cock on my hole. 

I smirked, panting. Getting my head closer to his ear.  ' What if i want you to take me rough Harry Potter? What if i want you to fuck me hard until I forgot my own name?  ' i whispered to his ear and he shivered, tightening his grip on my hips. 

' What if you just take me right here right now?  Take my virginity and i will also take yours. What if i love you so much that i don't mind you fuck me into oblivion ' i said and i could tell he was surprised, judging by the sharp intake of breath and loosened grip.

' What if.. i'm letting you wreck me Harry... ' i said licking his ear. 

' I want you to fuck me... Fuck me long and hard.. Fuck.. Me..' as the cherry on top, he groaned loudly and i was suddenly being lift up. 

' You asked for it Ron. Don't say i didn't warn you ' he grinned before aligning his cock and slammed me down to his 12 inch cock. 

I screamed tossing my head backwards,  eyes rolling as he didn't gave me any time to adjust.  Instead fucking me with long deep hard thrusts. 

I moaned out his name as he thrust right into my prostate.  Again and again. I shrieked as he also roughly bite and sucked on my nipple , hard. 

I sobbed as my brain turned into mush,  tears falling down my eyes. Oh God I'm gonna die. 

I moaned a high pitch sound as he keep drilling his cock to my hole. I blabbered nonsense as my fingers harshly tugged at his scalp. 

' W-Wait t-to-too m-mU-CH ' i struggled to said as he pulled out and slammed back in with brutal force. 

I screamed at the top of my lungs as he moaned loudly. ' you asked f-for this Ron!  I did warn you ' he grinned,  panting.  Sweat dripping from his forehead. 

' Yes b-bu-buut i-i di-din't e-exp-expect it t-to b-be th-this rou-GH!!  BLOODY HELL HAAAARRY!!  ' i shrieked as he pulled out again and slammed it very harshly into my ass,  deeper than before. 

' Yeah?  You like that? You like how my cock is drilling you deep and hard?  You're not the only one that could dirty talk Ron. Look at how wet you are for me. I bet you're loving this aren't you?  Love how i completely wreck you inside out. ' he grunted in my ear with 2 long thrusts

I moaned and screamed again and again until i have lost my voice, limping on him.  Puting my arm around his neck for support. 

' O-oh my god H-Harry, this i-is too in-intense ' i weakly whispered as he keeps fucking me, not even faltering his rhythm. 

' Yeah, i know baby. But isn't it fun this way? ' he chuckled sadistically, panting hot breaths into my ear. 

I cried out weakly , scratching his back with my nails, rolling my head,  drooling on him.

' God H-Harry, y-you're ki-killing meeee , can't you at least s-slow down?! ' i whined, grunting from time to time. 

' Sorry honey, i can't. Especially if i'm this close ' he grinned and suddenly he pushed me down to my back, not even pulling his dick off me. 

Then he started fucking me like an animal in heat, thrusting deep and hard into me.  I yelped and throwed my head back, tongue sticking out. 

I blabbered nonsense and let him fuck me roughly, hands on my thighs, prying them open. I gritted my teeth as my cock bounce in rhythm, fully erect precum dripping. 

He started moaning and panting loudly. Grunting dirty things to me and occasionally cursing. He leaned to my ear,  breathing hot air. 

' I will cum so deep into you and don't you dare spill any drop out or you will be severely punished , you hear me? ' he ordered.  Grabbing my hair as he said so.  

' Y-yessssss ' I grunted between my blabbering. Looking at him dead in the eyes. Even though he was being rough to me i could see the love in his eyes and the sheepish smile on his mouth. 

I smiled as he grunted,  closing his eyes. Focusing on hitting at my prostate. I moaned loudly but swallowed it as i was caressing his face, his eyes opened and he toke my hands and held it with his own hand. 

With all the remaining strength that i have, i slowly pulled myself up back into a sitting position. He tightened his grips on my hips as surprise. 

I half chuckled as I grabbed his face with my hands. My ginger hair falling on my eyes. I smiled widely and nibbled on his lips. 

He groaned as he locked his fingers into mine,  holding it into the air. I look at him back in the eyes with an adoring, love-glazed look. As he also smiled at me. 

I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, his thrusts slowing down just a tad. I giggled as i pulled away giving him another peck. 

' I love you Harry, you're the only one that i want. You were my first and also my last. I love you with all my heart and would always will ' I confessed to him blushing a bit. He laughed and caressed my face with his hand. 

' You just have to say that right now when we are fucking? ' he huffed out a laugh and i giggled along him. 

' Yup,  yup i did.  And i am not joking, I would love you forever ' i whispered kissing his cheek as he hummed,  looking at me with love filled eyes. 

Then i grinned evilly and raised my hips and slammed it back down. Making both of us moan. 

' Now enough of the sappy moments and hurry and fill me with your cum.  If you don't i will bloody murder you ' i said jokingly as he grinned. 

' As you wish, my beloved ' he said before snogging the light out of me.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing:  Drarry  
> Harry x Draco  
> Genre: Slight Angst  
> Summary: Draco is having a bad day, and maybe just maybe he revealed something that is supposed to be buried deep down in him.   
> { OG Work }

Draco grumbled, grunting curses under his breath. Stomping as he walked. 

The other students quickly moved away from him as to not face his wrath. 

' Stupid Potter!  And his stupid friends and his stupid glasses and his stupid face ' He grumbled chewing on his lips in anger. 

' How dare he humiliate me on potions!! POTIONS for Gods sake! Oh he's totally dead to me ' Draco whispered, gritting his teeth. 

He stomped until he reached the entrance of the common room. He barked out the password and slammed open the wall. Stepping in with unholy grace. 

Pansy jumped from her chair as she looked at draco with wide dark eyes , Blaise sitting next to her, reading a book. Not bothered the slightest. 

Draco growled and stomped to them. Throwing himself onto the sofa across them. Pansy sighed, getting up from her chair and moving to sit next to draco. 

' What's wrong sweetie pie? ' she asked putting her arm on the armrest. 

Draco glared at her, pursuing his lips. ' Not now Pansy ' he grumbled resting his face on his hands. 

Pansy sighed rubbing her forehead. ' It's about Potter isn't it? ' she said rolling her eyes. 

He glared at her from the corner of his eyes before glaring back at Blaise who raised an eyebrow at him before darting back to his book. 

Pansy grumbled and grabbed Draco's face, trapping it with her chubby hands. ' Draco Lucius Malfoy!  You tell me what's wrong with you or i go and talk to Potter myself ' she threatened, burrowing her dark eyes into him. 

Draco groaned, trying to shove her away, but considering that once pansy is serious about something.  She won't let it go until she gets what she want. 

He sighed, closing his eyes for a bit before opening them again,  looking at Blaise from the corner of his eyes with a pleading look . Blaise looked at him, shrugging his shoulders before turning his eyes back to his book . Damn,  Blaise is a fucking bastard. 

Draco turned his eyes back to pansy, scowling.  ' Yes, it's about Potter and i won't tell anything else unless you release me right now ' he grumbled as she pinched his cheeks. 

' Hmm fine ' she said raising an eyebrow and pulling her hands off Draco's cheeks. He muttered curses at her,  massaging  his poor cheeks. 

' Alright then, spit it out ' Pansy said crossing her arms while giving him a i-would-not-be-fooled look. Draco sighed for the bazillion times this day and frowned. 

' Potter..  He dare humiliate me in potions..  IN POTIONS!!  How dare he!! ' Draco grumbled pouting his red cheeks. She gave him a look that said ' and? '  So i huffed at her. 

' What??  It's true! He dare humiliate me like that!! ' i said narrowing my eyes to her and she sighed,  shaking her head. 

' Draco... Potter just said that you have a nice smile. That's it ' she said rolling her eyes again. 

Draco flushed and scowled even further. ' That's what i meant you big monkey!  He's trying to humiliate me by fake praises!! ' i yelled crossing my arms. 

Pansy shaked her head again and Blaise was also rolling his eyes. ' No you big moron,  he was just trying to be nice. The war is over so why don't you just try to be civil with him? ' she said with a matter of fact tone. 

He pursed his lips and looked down. Blonde hair falling into his eyes. ' I know that Pansy.  I know that the war is over. I know that!!  ' he whispered, a frown taking over his lips. 

Pansy sighed and putted her arms on Draco's shoulders. ' Look here , Draco. I don't honestly know why you're still enemies with him but you have to stop this. You're both are already growned up!  You're not kids anymore ' she said, a frown etched on her lips. 

He looked at her dead in the eyes ' I can't pansy, i just can't.. Old habits die hard you know ' he lightly chuckled, as she frowned even further. 

' Just try. ' She said and he can feel tears burrowing his vision. 

Draco looked away from her, turning his body away too. Putting his knees against his chest, hugging them. ' Don't you see that i'm trying to be civil with him?  I pick less fights and didn't really insult those minions of him ' he said weakly, putting his chin on his arm. 

' I'm trying to be civil with him Pansy, it's just hard...  Considering of how much i am a jerk to him.. Will he ever forgive me?  A death eater?  A scum?  A bully?  What do you think will happen Pansy?  My life is already a fucking nightmare. ' Draco whispered,  tears now freely running down his eyes

Pansy gave him a sad look as she look at Blaise who is also frowning at him,  book long forgotten. 

' Hey... ' she started, rubbing draco's back. ' He didn't start any fights with you also right?  And he compliment you earlier so that means he must forgived you for what you have done Draco. ' she said giving him a sad smile. 

Draco looked at her with a smile ' That might be true that he forgave me... But i would never forgive myself. After what i have done.. Let me bury it all Pansy.  Along with my feelings for him ' he whispered as he pulled down his sleeve, revealing the death eater mark surrounded by deep red cuts, all along his arm. 

Pansy gasped loudly and Blaise almost falled of his chair before quickly grabbing draco's arm in horror. 

' Oh my god ' Blaise said widening his eyes as he traced the cuts with his fingers. 

Draco winced in pain and Blaise quickly retract his hands. ' Watch it Blaise,  some of it are still fresh ' Draco said with a hollow smile. 

Draco turned his head to Pansy to see her looking at a blank space across us. Horror clearly on her face as she seems to be talking with no words with the blank space. 

Draco raised an eyebrow and shaked pansy's shoulders just a little, and she focused back on him. Eyes darting towards the cuts, still shocked. 

' What are you looking at Pansy? ' i said gently and she looked back into my eyes. 

' Oh my god Draco, why did you do this? '  
She whispered, mouth gaping. As she darted her eyes back towards Draco's arm. 

He smiled faintly and covered his arm with his sleeve. ' To make the pain go away.. To leave reality and just... To just.. To just punish my self ' Draco finally broke down and cried his eyes out, sobbing loudly as Blaise putted his arms on his shoulders, calming him down. 

Then out of nowhere, Pansy stood up and gave a kiss towards Draco's forehead before pulling Blaise up with her. 

Draco look at her in sad confusion, eyes red and mouth deep in a frown. She smiled at him and tugged on Blaise's sleeve. Obviously intending Blaise to do what she said. 

Blaise looked at her , nodded  then look back to draco, a slight smile present on his face. 

' I think you would be needing this..  But please don't freak out.  We we're just doing what's best for you ' she said before leaving the common room. 

Blaise look at Draco with a wish-you-luck look and followed pansy out of the room. 

Draco looked at the door they just walked through and gaved out a whine. ' What the hell?? ' he whispered confused. 

He rubbed his eyes,  sore from crying earlier and pulled down his sleeve again. Looking at the faded death mark and the hundreds of cuts covering it. 

Draco's eyes started to water again, scratching deeply onto his arm. Past memories of the war flooded him like crazy. Memories of he who must not be named, taking the death mark. Dumbledore falling to his death.. 

Draco shut his eyes and screamed, before grabbing his knife from potions earlier from his pocket before hovering it just above his arm. 

He cried and closed his eyes shut as he brings the knife closer and closer and just as the sharp blade touches his skin somebody yelled a ' NO!! ' before the knife was flung away and Draco was falling down the couch. 

Draco gasped and looked down to see raven black hair, brilliant green eyes covered by round black glasses. A mouth formed into a frown and eyes that held sadness in it.

' Potter?!  ' Draco whispered weakly. Furrowing his eyebrows at him. Harry looked at him dead in the eyes, not saying a word but grabbed his arm and pulled it to him harshly. 

Draco yelped as he traced the cuts with his hand, growling a wand less healing charm. Draco hollowly chuckled as the magic wrapped around his arm. ' Show off.. ' he muttered underneath his breath,  tears now falling again. 

Harry frowned before taking Draco's tear stained cheeks with his hands,  holding it. ' You shouldn't be doing that Malfoy.. You will get yourself killed ' he whispered as Draco shivered at his voice. 

' Leave me alone Potter ' He weakly said turning his head away from him. 

Harry gently turned Draco's head back  to him and kissed him on the lips. Draco gasped and that's all that Harry needed before sticking his tongue in Draco's mouth, exploring him. 

Draco stifles a moan as he thrashed his legs, curling his arms on harry's neck. Completely submitting himself to him . 

Once Draco was dying for air, Harry pulled away and rested his forehead on Draco's. ' Promise me you won't do it again? ' Harry whispered, carresing Draco's cheek. 

Draco smiled and gave Harry a quick peck. ' I won't say that i promise but as long as you're with me..  I think i can try ' he whispered looking at Harry with love. 

Harry smiled back at him and nuzzled his nose towards Draco's neck. ' I would be beside you forever Draco ' he said giving him light kisses. 

Draco hummed as he held Harry's face with his hands. ' Promise?  ' he asked hopefully. 

Harry grinned and hugged him, whispering on his ear ' I promise '. 

Draco smiled widely and let him being taken to sleep by Harry's warm scent and the feeling of the invisibility cloak on his left arm.


End file.
